


Progress Of Scientist

by Sespia



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Lorax (2012), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Car Accidents, Crossover, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hamadacest - Freeform, High School, Humor, I SHIP THEM SO HARD!, M/M, Multi, Nymphomania, Obsessive Behavior, Open Relationships, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, hidashi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sespia/pseuds/Sespia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcune volte vorresti fare marcia indietro e tornare all'inizio, ricominciare tutto daccapo e, perché no, magari anche dimenticare... Ma purtroppo questo non è possibile e lo scienziato lo sa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Piacere di conoscervi~  
> La long che state per leggere è una piccola creaturina tirata su da me e Miryel (addetta agli extra cap. 1 - 2) con tanto amore e lacrime...  
> Speriamo vivamente che vi piaccia!!!

\- _He said "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons, and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade"_ -

Los Angeles.  
Beh sì, mica ho detto poco!  
Città famosa per Hollywood, il Chinese Theatre, il primissimo Disneyland mai costruito, gli Universal Studios... etc, etc.  
Vivendoci dopo un po' non ti rendi più conto delle cose, le cataloghi come ''attrazioni'' o ''gite scolastiche'', e tanti cari saluti alla meraviglia che di solito provano i turisti che vengono qui, smaniando per un incontro ravvicinato con le star famose.  
Che poi sono comuni esseri umani, non divinità! Persone ricche e belle ma decisamente mortali.  
Inchiodai e puntellai i piedi a terra di scatto, tirando i freni della bicicletta a pochi centimetri da un piccione che mi guardò storto per il quasi tentato omicidio.  
“Non ti ci mettere anche tu! Non è giornata oggi!” gracchiai, iniziando ad agitare le braccia velocemente per spaventarlo in preda al panico, ma il pennuto non si mosse minimamente.   
“Su, vai! Spostati! Il marciapiede è suolo pubblico non privato, capito?!”  
“Hic... stai parlando con un piccione”  
Mi congelai sul posto con le braccia distese stile zombie/Frankenstein e mi voltai lentamente verso destra per incrociare lo sguardo allibito del mio migliore amico.  
“N-non ci stavo parlando!” balbettai impacciato, cercando di eclissare la figuraccia appena fatta.  
Hiro alzò un sopracciglio scettico e si sistemò meglio lo zainetto sulle spalle, scrollandole “Mastro lindo sgrassatore contro il grasso fai furore~”  
“HIRO!” esclamai urtato.  
“Cosa~?”  
“La vuoi smettere di grazia?”  
“Perchéééééé~?” miagolò lui esibendo la sua adorabile espressione innocente.   
“P-perché è offensivo e inesatto!”  
“Mmmm, seh seh”  
“COME SEH?!” esclamai isterico indicando il volatile “È una cosa seria! Sai quanti batteri può trasportare quello?!”   
“Non lo so e non me ne frega nulla Hic, e ora andiamo che è tardi” bofonchiò fintamente interessato al suo inesistente record di puntualità. Buttò in malo modo lo skate sull'asfalto e ci salì sopra per poi attaccarsi al sediolino portapacchi della bici. Sbuffai annoiato mettendo un piede sul pedale e spingendomi in avanti: era inutile parlare con lui sull'importanza dell'igiene quando a malapena si-  
Mi voltai verso il moro - che si stava aggiustando le cuffie sulle orecchie - e l'osservai più attentamente per qualche minuto.   
“Hiro...”   
“Mnh? Che c'è?”  
“Quei pantaloni sembrano da pigiama”  
“Infatti lo sono Sherlock”  
Rimanemmo in silenzio: ero davvero troppo scioccato per il suo modo di vestirsi così scandaloso. La felpa giallo senape con la faccia di Spongebob, i pantaloni azzurri con disegnati sopra tanti pulcini... e quelli che aveva ai piedi erano scarponcini da trekking?!  
No... questo era un affronto vero e proprio alla decenza umana!   
“Vai subito a cambiarti!” ordinai indicando l'entrata del ristorante orientale da dov'era appena uscito.  
“Non mi va” disse scocciato alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Dio che nervi!  
“Non puoi andare a scuola conciato così!”  
“Perché no? C'è gente che indossa cosplay o è praticamente con il culo di fuori, almeno io non sono nudo” inveì irritato scoccandomi un'occhiataccia omicida.   
“C-c-c-c... ok fai come preferisci, me ne tiro fuori!” biascicai imbarazzato distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Come accidenti faceva ad essere sempre così disinvolto con le parole?  
Incominciai a pedalare a velocità costante scendendo verso il centro della città, stando attento a non fare movimenti bruschi in modo da non mettere in difficoltà il ragazzo dietro di me, anche se sinceramente era un mago con quella tavola munita di rotelline.   
“Che poi non capisco il perché non ti possa almeno consigliare gli abbinamenti!” ripresi poi il discorso aspettando che il semaforo per la pista ciclabile diventasse verde.  
Col cavolo che non avrei puntualizzato certi punti! Datemi pure del cocciuto ma non avrei demorso!  
“''Ehi Hiccup! Perché Hiro si veste così?''” mugolai con voce grossa cercando di imitare il professor Belch.  
“Ah, no sa, lui adora farmi ammattire la mattina oltre a traumatizzare i miei occhi! E poi cos-” mi voltai indietro e mi resi conto che il mio amico d'infanzia non mi stava minimamente considerando per via del volume altissimo che proveniva dalle cuffie. Figurati che riuscivo ad identificare senza problemi la canzone che stava ascoltando da quella distanza.  
“Perfetto! Adesso parlo pure da solo! Grazie tante Hiro”  
Il ragazzino aggrottò le sopracciglia corrugando la fronte ed assumendo un'espressione confusa. Mosse le labbra in un silenzioso “Non sento”, indicando con l'indice l'auricolare, per poi tornare nel suo mondo grazie ai My Chemical Romance.  
Digrignai leggermente i denti trattenendo a stento una parola poco fine e mi voltai di nuovo verso il semaforo che adesso lampeggiava per il via libera.  
Dopo neanche un paio di minuti era tutto passato: con lui non riuscivo proprio a rimanere arrabbiato, dopotutto eravamo troppo legati.  
Già, se non ci fosse Hiro... io-  
“Hic cazzo! Guarda dove vai!”   
Mi riscossi a quelle parole e per poco non fummo quasi investiti da un camioncino che trasportava verdure.  
Sentii un colpo secco all'altezza della nuca accompagnato dal rumore sordo di uno schiaffo.  
“Devi stare più attento baka!”  
“Ahi.. h-ho capito, scusa” dissi sfiorando con le dita la parte ''lesa''.  
“Ma che hai oggi? Sei strano forte”  
Ignorai completamente la domanda e ripresi a pedalare verso il liceo che ormai distava sì e no qualche minuto.

\- _We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me,  
Your memory will carry on,  
We'll carry on,  
And in my heart, I can't contain it,  
The anthem won't explain it_ -

“Loz- ... no... Lo zoe... ma che cavolo c'è scritto?” soffiò Hiro, passando l'indice sulla vernice nera che ovviamente non venne via.  
“Tch, pezzi di m-”  
“Ti piace nerd? È tutta per te!”  
Ci voltammo indietro per poi concentrare lo sguardo su Snotlout e il suo gruppo di amici che ridevano complici dello scherzo.  
Serrai le labbra nervosamente: non dovevo far vedere che la cosa mi feriva o avrei solo fatto il loro gioco.   
Con la coda dell'occhio notai che il mio migliore amico aveva le spalle contratte e la cosa mi preoccupò abbastanza: quando faceva così voleva dire che stava per infierire pesantemente contro qualcuno di lì a poco.  
“Idiota di un Jorgenson! Cazzo imbratti gli armadietti delle persone con parole illeggibili?!” esplose dopo un paio di secondi facendo un passo verso di loro.  
“Nessuno stava parlando con te, moccioso” canzonò il gemello Thorston assumendo un'espressione esasperata.  
“Che minchia me ne frega con chi dialogavi, stronzo! Fatti i cazzi tuoi o quelli di tua sorella troia!”  
Gelai sul posto sgranando gli occhi scioccato.  
Mon dieu, c-che cosa aveva appena detto?!  
“H-Hiro... ” sussurrai allungando la mano per poter afferrare la sua spalla, ma lui intercettò il braccio scrollandolo via ancor prima che lo raggiungesse.   
“Tu- ” iniziò il biondo ma il moro lo bloccò sul posto.  
“Oi oi oi, ma almeno sai cos'è una troia poppante o ripeti solo quello che i clienti dicono alla tua adorata zietta?”  
Sbiancai totalmente per quell'insulto... stavano esagerando.   
Troppo.   
“Sno” sussurrai allibito scuotendo lentamente la testa facendogli capire che aveva superato il limite.  
Perché mio cugino ci odiava così tanto? Che cosa gli avevamo fatto di male?  
“Non scassare nullità! Vedi di tirare le cuoia in un vicolo buio!”  
Nullità...  
Afferrai la maglietta verde bosco all'altezza del cuore e la strinsi con forza, a quelle parole la mente si svuotò completamente lasciando una spiacevole sensazione di groppo alla gola.  
Come potevo controbattere se poi alla fine era vero?  
Mi voltai leggermente a destra cercando di non pensarci e solo in quel momento notai la presenza di Astrid.  
Perché era sempre così meravigliosa?  
Piccolina di forme ma dal carattere deciso, i capelli color oro, il visino delicato...  
Senza volerlo incominciai ad osservarla in modo palese con un sorrisino ebete stampato sulle labbra: non stava minimamente considerando i suoi amici, anzi, era tutta presa a parlare con il suo ragazzo che era appoggiato agli armadietti blu.  
Beh, direi che era più che normale: quando mai la coppia più famosa della scuola rimproverava la propria combriccola di amici per una cosa che non li sfiorava minimamente? Dopotutto per i ragazzi/e popolari eravamo delle vere e proprie entità trasparenti!  
Forse fu perché mi soffermai troppo a guardarla, ma a un certo punto un paio d'iridi color ciano intenso si concentrarono su di me spaventandomi a morte.  
Mi voltai di scatto dall'altra parte incominciando a sudare freddo e a pregare tutte le divinità esistenti che non avesse minimamente intuito ciò che provavo verso di lei: ci mancava solo una minaccia di morte per completare quell'emozionante mattinata!  
Non... non è che odiassi Frost.  
Era quel genere di ragazzo chiuso che stava per conto proprio anche se circondato da amici, più che altro erano i suoi occhi gelidi che mi terrorizzavano.  
Assomigliavano in modo impressionante a quelli di una bambola di porcellana, bellissimi ma vuoti. Sembravano poterti leggere l'anima con una sola occhiata, e la cosa inquietante era che nei loro non potevi vedere assolutamente nulla.  
Come nei laghi ghiacciati: sotto lo strato congelato c'è solo un liquido freddo e nero che ti avvolge e ti trascina nell'oblio senza via di scampo.  
“Mi spieghi cosa diavolo volevi dire, genio?!” gracchiò Hiro indicando il mio armadietto alterato a livelli decisamente pericolosi.  
“Come cosa? Ah! E poi dicono che sei il migliore di tutto l'istituto! C'è scritto ''loser'', scemo!”  
Sbattei un attimo le palpebre confuso per poi ricontrollare la scritta sulla superficie metallica.  
C-c'era scritto..  
“Ahahahahahahahah! Ma che hai al posto del cervello?! Merda?!”  
Il mio amico d'infanzia incominciò a ridere con gusto tenendosi la pancia e a malapena riuscii a trattenermi anch'io, era davvero troppo divertente!  
“Che avete da sghignazzare voi due, eh?!”  
“L-l-loser... ” balbettai ridacchiando con gli occhi lucidi.  
Il ragazzo di fianco a me era ormai piegato in due a terra che si sganasciava dalle risate senza ritegno.  
“E-e di grazia come si scrive?” chiese lui rialzandosi da terra e asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della felpa.  
“C-come?! Che intendi dire-”  
“Coglione, loser si scrive con la ''s'' non con la ''z''! Ma non ti vergogni a frequentare il liceo, capra?! Dovresti tornare all'asilo!”  
Ci fu una fragorosa risata da parte della scolaresca che ormai si era sistemata attorno a noi: senza accorgecene avevamo dato spettacolo in mezzo al corridoio proprio nell'ora di punta!  
“HAMADA SEI-”  
“Sei cosa, signor Jorgenson?”  
La voce calda del preside ci zittì all'istante facendo regnare il silenzio in quello spazio ristretto.  
“S-signore io... ” sussurrò mio cugino abbassando entrambi i pugni serrati, incredulo.  
“Seguimi pure nell'ufficio così ne parleremo con calma” disse conciso con tono duro ma al tempo stesso dolce.   
Io e Hiro ammiravamo quell'uomo, dopotutto era grazie a lui se il club di meccanica era ancora in vita anche se contava solamente noi due come membri. Se non fosse stato per la sua passione per i nostri progetti e l'hobby del modellismo ce le saremmo sognate certe attrezzature all'avanguardia.  
“Vedete di non fare troppo tardi per le lezioni, voi due” aggiunse poi sorridendo divertito facendo un cenno con il capo.  
“Non lo faremo signor Callaghan” rispondemmo in coro ricambiando il saluto.  
Il moro schioccò la lingua alterato e ridusse gli occhi a due fessure: “Non finisce qui” ringhiò minaccioso.  
M'irrigidii sul posto: Snotlout difficilmente si scordava questo genere di cose, figurati poi i suoi seguaci!  
Con volto impassibile il mio amico d'infanzia alzò il dito medio e scandì lentamente con le labbra un “Succhiamelo” che mi fece non poco arrossire.  
“HIRO!” lo ripresi imbarazzatissimo guardandomi attorno in modo frenetico augurandomi che nessuno avesse visto nulla, e per fortuna la maggior parte degli studenti si era dileguata non facendo più caso a noi.   
“Cosa~?” domandò tranquillamente avvicinandosi al suo armadietto e aprendolo dopo aver composto la combinazione.  
“C-come cosa?! Ugh! Mi farai impazzire un giorno!” esclamai esasperato.  
Il ragazzetto scrollò le spalle e sussurrò a bassissima voce: “ _Be', non hai altra scelta, qui siamo tutti matti_ ”  
Dischiusi le labbra sorpreso: non era da lui citare frasi di romanzi famosi senza un valido motivo.  
Stavo per chiedergli cosa non andasse ma quando estrasse il peluche gigante di Baymax dallo scompartimento tacqui.  
Se lo sistemò sottobraccio con cura e richiuse lo sportello con una manata secca tornando di nuovo il mio strafottente Hiro di sempre.  
“Ti vuoi muovere sì o no, baka? Che stai a fare lì impalato? L'appendiabiti?!”  
Tirai gli angoli delle labbra all'insù malizioso per poi pizzicargli la guancia scherzosamente: “Mi porti ancora rancore per quei 10 cm?”  
“Tch! Maledetto! Prima o poi ti raggiungerò!” borbottò dirigendosi verso l'aula di chimica.   
“Abbiamo due anni di differenza, ne dubito” puntualizzai sornione.  
“Cosa vorresti insinua- ah mm, secondo te che voleva dire ieri la prof con ''Incrociate le dita per me''? Era più strana del solito... ”  
“Non ne ho idea” risposi scuotendo la testa “Magari è ancora alle prese con quell'esperimento sulla scissione molecolare dei metalli” ipotizzai poi fermandomi proprio davanti alla porta della stanza.  
“Come mai questa domanda?” chiesi dopo qualche minuto titubante. Volevo davvero sapere la risposta?  
“... ho un brutto presentimento”  
Avrei fatto meglio a stare zitto, adesso sì che ero nervoso!  
Rabbrividii quando afferrai la maniglia e la tirai giù: non per vantarci o altro, ma noi due avevamo un sesto senso molto sviluppato e raramente ci sbagliavamo. Deglutii con forza spalancano l'uscio... prima affrontavamo il problema prima potevamo stare meglio.   
“RAGAZZIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!”  
Neanche il tempo di mettere piede dentro il laboratorio, che la professoressa ci placcò stringendoci a sé in una morsa degna di un giocatore di football americano.  
“L-L-Lemon sensei... ” ansimai in cerca di aria ma le sue braccia fini e lunghe non facilitarono l'impresa.  
“Vi devo raccontare tutto tutto tuttooo~!!! Non vedevo l'ora che arrivaste!!! Tempismo perfetto, tempismo perfetto!” cinguettò su di giri lasciandoci andare improvvisamente per poi scuoterci. Ci afferrò per le mani e ci trascinò al nostro solito tavolo in prima fila, spingendoci sulle sedie con delicatezza.  
“Ingerman, chiudi pure la porta grazie. Da non credereeeeee!!! Sarete i primi a saperlo!! I primiiiiii~!” squittì saltellando felicissima dietro la cattedra battendo i palmi fra di loro.  
Tutto quell'entusiasmo mi fece rilassare accantonando per un attimo l'idea che potesse annunciare un qualcosa di negativo.  
Mi voltai verso il mio compagno di banco e sinceramente me ne pentii.  
“... Hiro” bisbigliai, sconvolto.  
Il moretto, sentendosi chiamare, strinse ancora di più le braccia attorno al pupazzo senza staccare gli occhi dalla nostra insegnante. Era accovacciato sul posto con i piedi sistemati al bordo della sedia, il viso contratto dolorosamente, gli occhi sgranati per la paura che sembravano ingigantiti per via di quelle spesse lenti degli occhiali... cosa stava succedendo?! Si sentiva male?  
“Ehi... ” sussurrai sfiorandogli la guancia con le dita ma non funzionò a molto, così le feci scorrere fin sopra l'orecchio affondando i polpastrelli in mezzo ai suoi capelli corvini.  
Sperai con tutto me stesso che si calmasse grazie a quella carezza impacciata e per fortuna successe: Hiro appoggiò il viso contro il mio palmo e chiuse gli occhi iniziando a respirare regolarmente.  
Sorrisi dolcemente per la sua reazione e continuai a sfiorargli qualche ciocca di tanto in tanto notando che stranamente oggi non era stopposa ma soffice e leggera.  
Il mio migliore amico mugolò soddisfatto per quei tocchi e, dopo qualche altro minuto di coccole, si ricompose tornando con la schiena dritta come se non fosse mai successo nulla.  
Che testone che era!  
“Allora siete pronti?! Sì? Bene bene, vado eh! Ok ok, dunque da dopodomani entro... in maternitàààààà!!!!!”  
Come?!  
Tutta la classe rimase sconvolta, persino io non sapevo cosa dire! Ero semplicemente sotto shock.  
Osservai meglio il corpo della donna di fronte a me e solo in quel momento notai che portava vestitini premaman piuttosto larghi, che camuffavano la pancia.  
“Per tua informazione è al settimo mese”  
Sbattei le palpebre ritornando in me grazie all'intervento del mio compagno di banco.  
“Lo sapevi?!”  
“Ma sei scemo?! Si vede lontano un miglio che è incinta!”  
Notando che non rispondevo, Hiro si spalmò la mano sul volto sospirando in modo teatrale: “Dio mio Hic, sei proprio denso”  
“N-non è vero!” biascicai preso in contropiede.  
Possibile che ogni santa volta finisse così?  
Perché mi doveva rinfacciare in ogni singolo momento che ero distratto?!  
“Ma come faremo con il programma?” chiese una ragazza facendo iniziare il solito fastidioso chiacchiericcio di sottofondo.  
“Tranquilli ragazzi è tutto risolto! Io e il preside abbiamo scelto un magnifico supplente che vi seguirà senza problemi! Lo conosco personalmente ed è un uomo fantastico... un po' particolare, ma davvero geniale!”  
“Cioè?” chiese annoiato un ragazzo in terza fila.  
“B-beh mm” incominciò a gesticolare chiaramente in difficoltà abbassando il volume della voce “D-diciamo che è un po' ossessivo su determinate cose”  
Osservai confuso la professoressa: va bene essere enigmatici ma un minimo d'informazioni erano d'obbligo!  
Perché tutto questo mistero?   
“Per quanto starà via?”   
“Tornerà, vero?”  
“Non voglioooo!!! Rimanga qui con noi!”  
“Ma è giovane come lei il supplente?”  
“È single?”  
“Come ha preso la notizia suo marito?”  
“Avete già pensato al nome?”  
“Spero sia una femminuccia!!!”  
I ragazzi incominciarono bombardarla di quesiti senza lasciarle il tempo materiale di respirare, ma lei continuò lo stesso a esibire il suo fantastico sorriso a trentadue denti mentre annuiva incontrollatamente.  
Sinceramente già dalla seconda domanda non stavo neanche più seguendo: ero preoccupato per Hiro che adesso aveva sulla faccia un'espressione infastidita.   
Mi augurai speranzoso che l'episodio di prima fosse solo una cosa passeggera.

- _On and on we carry through the fears,  
Disappointed faces of your peers,  
Take a look at me,  
'Cause I could not care at all!_ -

Il ritorno fu silenzioso... troppo per i miei gusti.  
Di solito il moretto ascoltava la musica a ripetizione mentre lo trainavo verso casa, ma oggi non accadde.  
Stava stringendo la mia mano in modo morboso quasi come se avesse paura che da un momento all'altro potessi scappare via, lasciandolo completamente solo nel bel mezzo della strada.  
Era difficile camminare e mandare una bicicletta con una mano sola in contemporanea, ma in qualche modo ce la stavo facendo.  
Strano, era la prima volta nella mia vita che non stavo facendo la figura dell'imbranato: che il karma avesse capito che non era il momento più adatto per vendicarsi?  
“Andrà tutto bene” sussurrai a mezzo tono più a me stesso che a lui.  
Non ebbi una risposta ma me l'aspettavo, Hiro era così: si chiudeva in un mutismo forzato finché non aveva il coraggio di aprirsi e parlarmene senza far cadere tutto in una crisi isterica.  
Avrei voluto sostenerlo e aiutarlo ma allo stesso tempo non volevo costringerlo... Sospirai leggermente e mi focalizzai su ciò che avevo intorno: solo allora mi accorsi che il tramonto era color viola e che l'aria stava diventando sempre più fredda, piuttosto normale siccome eravamo ai primi di Ottobre.  
“Hic”  
Mi voltai di scatto verso il mio amico d'infanzia focalizzando tutta la mia attenzione sui suoi occhi color ambra che risultavano appannati dietro le lenti.  
Sta' a vedere che non ha pulito gli occhiali stamatt-  
“Hai pestato una merda” disse atono indicando uno scarponcino Timberland adesso incrostato da una strana sostanza vischiosa marrone scura.  
“MA CHE SCHIFOOOOO!” strillai isterico sfregando più e più volte la suola per terra.  
Grazie mille signor karma!!  
Una risata roca mi fece schizzare il cuore in gola e aumentare il battito cardiaco: il mio migliore amico stava ridendo sereno per quello sketch piuttosto banale e poco igienico.  
“Come cavolo fai ad essere sempre così... così?!” chiese ghignando divertito studiando tutta la mia figura.  
“Hai di nuovo indicato tutto meee!!!” mugolai abbattuto mettendo un piccolo broncio che sparì quasi subito.  
“Comunque non sei da meno! Ti ricordo che hai scambiato la presidentessa del club di teatro per un ragazzo!” ribattei tirando giù il cavalletto per far stare dritta la bicicletta da sé.   
“Ehi! Non è colpa mia se è una cross-dresser!”  
“Ma ha una voce piuttosto inconfondibile!”  
“Non sono io quello che assiste alle prove ogni santo giovedì!”  
“Ma se sei sempre seduto vicino a me?!”  
“Mica sto attento! Lo sai benissimo che ci vengo solo per farti compagnia!”  
Arrossii imbarazzato e strafelice allo stesso tempo per quella confessione strana, ma cercai di non darlo a vedere.  
“B-beh faresti bene ad ascoltare ogni tanto, sono bravi”  
“Seh, come no!”  
“Non puoi giudicarli finché non li senti!”  
Il moretto ci pensò su qualche secondo per poi sbuffare e grattarsi la nuca “Hai ragione... ”  
E quando mai avrei torto?!  
“Comunque siamo arrivati genio” fece poi notare indicando con il pollice l'insegna vivace del Yuko Kitchen alla sua destra.  
Mi gelai qualche minuto sul posto rendendomi conto che avrei dovuto salutarlo invece di camminare ancora al suo fianco e magari ridere per delle cavolate.  
Il mio amico d'infanzia capì subito che qualcosa non andava: “ ....Hic? Che hai?”  
Abbassai lo sguardo al mezzo ciclabile a disagio, dovevo dirgli la verità?   
Sì... ci eravamo ripromessi di dirci qualsiasi cosa dopo quella discussione tremenda che ci aveva fatto capire quanto fossimo indispensabili l'un l'altro.  
“Sono preoccupato per te, vorrei aiutarti, e lasciarti così non mi piace” bisbigliai accarezzando distrattamente con le dita il manubrio della bicicletta.  
“Adesso sto bene grazie a te. Se mai avrò bisogno ti mando un messaggio, va bene?”   
Tirai le labbra riducendole a una linea sottile: “Promesso?”  
“Tch, hai qualche dubbio?” ridacchiò stendendo il braccio verso di me mostrandomi il pugno.  
Sorrisi raggiante e battei le nocche contro le sue delicatamente: “Nessuno”.  
“Allora a dopo baka!” salutò lui dandomi le spalle.  
Non andare... ti prego.  
Gli afferrai il cappuccio facendolo bloccare sul posto per poi tirarlo leggermente verso di me ed abbracciarlo da dietro. Gli circondai la vita in una piccola morsa, niente di soffocante o altro: se mai avesse voluto avrebbe potuto sciogliere quel contatto senza problemi, ma non lo fece.  
Rimase immobile, rilassato nelle mia presa in un chiaro segno che non gli dava nessun fastidio, così lo strinsi ancora un po' e appoggia la fronte sulla sua nuca.   
“È successo qualcosa, vero? Perché non me lo vuoi dire?”   
Sfregai il viso simulando un lento ''no'' per poi lasciarlo andare “S-scusami! Volevo solo.. emm... ”  
“Se vuoi ti posso anche baciare eh, non mi faccio problemi”  
“M-M-M-MA CHE-” balbettai diventando color porpora.  
Il mio migliore amico s' incamminò verso l'ingresso del locale ridendo con gusto agitando la mano “A dopo baaaaaaka”  
“Ugh, q-questa me la paghi eh! Mi hai sentito?!” grugnii al nulla per poi sbuffare.  
Se lui adesso si sentiva sollevato lo sarei stato anch'io...  
Montai sul mezzo e due ruote per poi togliere il cavalletto e iniziare a pedalare verso casa.  
9 minuti  
8.27 minuti  
7.05 minuti  
6.12 minuti  
4.59 minuti  
3.01 minuti  
2 minuti  
Ad ogni minuto che passava, ad ogni pedalata che mi faceva allontanare da Hiro, il peso sulle spalle aumentava via via in modo esponenziale. Il respiro divenne impercettibile e le mani incominciarono a sudare. Il battito cardiaco ormai era troppo veloce per essere misurato numericamente.  
0 secondi  
Scesi dalla bicicletta e m'incamminai sul vialetto che portava a una piccola casetta tinta di giallo perfettamente curata.  
Rabbrividii quando entrai sotto l'ombra del Cercidiphyllum che oscurava quasi totalmente l'abitazione da quanto era alto e massiccio, dandole un'aria piuttosto sinistra.  
Un'improvvisa folata di vento fece sbattere il copertone appeso ad un ramo contro il tronco, producendo un rumore sordo che riecheggiò nella strada ormai deserta e completamente buia, illuminata a malapena dai lampioni.  
Mi fermai proprio nel bel mezzo del prato all'inglese teso come non mai: forse ero io il solito esagerato, non sarebbe accaduto nulla di così spaventoso. Ma allora perché avevo voglia di scappare da quel posto che chiamavo ''casa''?  
Scossi la testa e trascinai il veicolo fino al muretto del garage, dove l'appoggiai sistemandola con cura, per poi dirigermi verso la porta d'ingresso.  
Appena l'aprii, un odore acre mi colpì il naso facendomi salire la nausea all'istante.  
Mi tappai la bocca per trattenere anche solo un gemito in modo da non disturbarlo nel caso stesse dormendo.  
Abbassai lo sguardo a terra e notai degli scarponi consumati sporchi di terreno ed altro proprio all'inizio dell'anticamera.  
Sì, erano le sue.  
Un tintinnio di vetro attirò la mia attenzione facendomi voltare lo sguardo verso l'uscio del salotto, da dove poi provenne una voce alterata.  
“CHI È?!”  
Tremai leggermente sgranando gli occhi.  
Respira.  
Deglutii a forza ma la bocca impastata di bile non mi aiutò minimamente a rilassarmi.  
“ ...Sono io papà. Bentornato”.

 

OOOoooOOOooo **Extra**

 

Le vacanze estive, per gli studenti, erano sicuramente la parte dell'anno più attesa da sempre.  
Non solo la scuola diventava un lontano ricordo, ma anche le varie sveglie e i pomeriggi passati sui libri lo erano.   
O, almeno, per la maggior parte degli adolescenti era così.  
Hiro Hamada e Hiccup H. Haddock non ce la facevano proprio a stare fermi un minuto che fosse uno. Sebbene fossero abbastanza distinti nel modo di essere, le loro menti viaggiavano costantemente, senza fermarsi un secondo e, spesso, partorivano idee malsane che richiedevano molta fatica e soprattutto denaro per essere realizzate.  
Così, per concessione di zia Cass, i due amici di infanzia d'estate erano ormai presenza fissa come aiutanti al Yuko Kitchen. Facevano un po' di tutto: dal pulire per terra al servire ai tavoli fino ad occuparsi delle stoviglie. Insomma, dei tuttofare e la paga non era male, alla fine.  
“Hic, cavolo, ma ce li hai gli occhi per guardare dove vai, santo cielo?” sbottò Hiro, salvando in corner dal cadere il piatto pieno di ciambelle alla fragola che aveva in mano, alzandosele sulla testa, dopo che l'amico lo aveva colpito ad una spalla con la propria, senza rendersene conto, mentre guardava una cliente alzare un braccio per chiamarlo.  
Il suo migliore amico si ritrasse, tentando di non far danni e, con un'espressione mortificata, si morse un labbro e piegò le sopracciglia all'insù: “M-mi dispiace, stavo guardando dall'altra parte e n-”  
Hiro sbuffò: “Seh, seh, ok! Ma stai più attento, stavano per cadermi tutte a terra!” bofonchiò.  
“Sei tu che dovresti stare più attento!” proruppe zia Cass, passando dietro di loro e lanciando un'occhiataccia al nipote che ricambiò con un grugnito. “Quando imparerai a fare le cose senza metterci la tua solita fretta?” domandò, alzando poi gli occhi al cielo, rassegnata.  
“Signora Cassie, mi dispiace... è colpa mia, non stavo guardando dove andavo” intervenne Hiccup, massaggiandosi il collo a disagio ed abbassando lo sguardo.  
La donna si voltò a guardarlo confusa, poi sorrise intenerita dalla sua timidezza e dolcezza: “Non preoccuparti, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro! Sei super professionale - poi si voltò a guardare Hiro di sbieco e lo indicò con un pollice - a differenza di mister frettoloso...”  
Il moretto spalancò leggermente la bocca, indignato e stupito da quell'uscita da parte della zia. Balbettò qualcosa di sconnesso e, poco dopo, si zittì rassegnato, mettendo un adorabile broncio.  
Hic, dal canto suo, non sapeva cosa fare o dire. Zia Cass era sempre gentilissima nei suoi confronti e per lui era un vero piacere aiutarla ma voleva al ragazzo un bene spropositato e gli dispiace un sacco assistere a certe scene. Sapeva che le continue riprese della donna sul suo migliore amico non erano infondate, ma a volte erano un tantinello esagerate. Hiro era frettoloso, questo era vero. A volte non era nemmeno così gentile con i clienti, per via del suo carattere forte e predominante, ma si impegnava e si vedeva.   
“Hiro...” mormorò il più grande, arricciando le labbra quando lo vide imbambolato a fissare Zia Cass che si allontanava. Gli passò una mano davanti alla faccia, risvegliandolo e guadagnandosi un'espressione a dir poco omicida.  
“Ci sono un sacco di cose da fare, non ho tempo di stare a sentire le tue scuse, Hic!” esclamò l'altro, stizzito, voltandosi poi per andare via senza aspettare nemmeno che il suo compagno gli rispondesse.  
Hiccup sospirò, ormai avvezzo a certe uscire da parte del moro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e raggiunse un cliente che lo stava chiamando.  
Così, senza che potessero accorgersene, la mattinata passò e la tanto agognata pausa pranzo fu annunciata dalla voce squillante di Cass che li chiamò per dar loro due panini.   
“Ecco qua! Un bottiglia d'acqua per entrambi e qui ci sono i tovaglioli!” sorrise zia Cass, porgendo loro dei sacchetti di carta marrone contenenti le pietanze e le bevande. “Ci vediamo qui tra quaranta minuti” disse, poi posò una mano sulla testa di Hiccup e gli arruffò i capelli. Il ragazzo si irrigidì appena a quel contatto, cercando di non darlo a vedere, “La signora Swan mi ha fatto un sacco di complimenti per la tua gentilezza e la tua dolcezza, Hic! Sono orgogliosa di te, stai facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro con i clienti! Sei il loro punto debole” concluse, facendogli l'occhiolino, che lo fece arrossire visibilmente.  
Si voltò a guardare con la coda dell'occhio il suo migliore amico e sentì una stretta al cuore a vederlo con le braccia incrociate, gli occhi rivolti altrove, mentre bofonchiava a bassa voce parole incomprensibili che - ci si giocava la lingua - non dovevano essere propriamente carine.  
Preferì glissare e si ripromise di affrontare l'argomento non appena fossero rimasti soli. Così, sorridendo a disagio, tornò a guardare la donna e rispose: “Grazie mille, signora Cassie... cercherò di non deluderla”  
La zia annuì raggiante, poi batté le mani per incitarli a muoversi: “Su, avanti! Andate a mangiare e godetevi la vostra pausa!” esclamò.  
Hiccup la salutò con la manina e Hiro, mano educato, si voltò sbuffano mentre infilava la mano libera nella tasca dei pantaloni di due taglie più grandi.  
Raggiunsero il tetto salendo alcuni scalini sul retro, dove un caldo venticello piacevolissimo li avvolse, insieme ad una panchina di legno costruita dai due grazie all'utilizzo di due bancali di legno.  
Il più piccolo la raggiunse e face cenno a Mochi - il gatto della zia - di scendere e fargli spazio. Il micio miagolò contrariato e cercò di rimettersi appallottolato per dormire, ma il suo sgarbato padrone lo prese in braccio e lo lanciò via.  
“Hiro...” mormorò Hiccup, visibilmente a disagio dopo aver assistito a quella terribile scena di violenza felina.   
Povero Mochi!!   
Il più piccolo sbuffò e si sedette sulla panchina, posando la busta del pranzo sulle gambe e cominciando a rovistarvi dentro per prendere il suo panino.  
“Stai bene?” chiese il ragazzo con le lentiggini, accomodandosi posatamente accanto al suo amico che ora stava scartando l'argentata per cominciare a mangiare; diede un morso al panino e rispose dopo aver dato un paio di masticate, quindi con la bocca piena.  
“Sì, che domande fai?”  
“Hiro... so riconoscere quando qualcosa non va. Sei offeso perché tua zia non ti ha fatto nemmeno un complimento?” chiese, titubante, accantonando l'idea di mangiare. Preferiva chiarire quel punto o il panino gli sarebbe rimasto sullo stomaco per l'ansia e non gli andava proprio.  
Il moretto lo guardò corrugando la fronte, davvero stupito da quella sua deduzione. Rimase con il boccone bloccato in una guancia, che gliela rigonfiò, rendendo il suo viso buffissimo.  
Hiccup, non sentendolo rispondere si voltò a guardarlo grattandosi una guancia imbarazzato e, vedendolo con quell'espressione, a stento trattenne una risata.  
“Ma sei stupido o cosa?” esordì Hiro, quando buttò giù il malloppo di cibo, indignato ma non brusco. “Ti pare che mi offendo perché mia zia non mi fa i complimenti?”  
“Beh, magari... non so... ti sei sentito tirato fuori...”  
Il genio voltò lo sguardo altrove e, prima di parlare, prese una piccola pausa dove sospirò e si passo una mano tra i capelli, a disagio: “Non è questo... però sono infastidito, sì...”  
“Da cosa?” chiese l'altro.  
Hiro storse il naso e grugnì leggermente, mentre sentiva il viso andare letteralmente in fiamme. Si strofinò un dito sotto le narici, cercando di assumere un'eloquente espressione seria che fallì miseramente.  
“Beh, ecco...” cominciò il moro, “Non sono geloso del fatto che tu riceva dei complimenti e io no... sono infastidito dal fatto che...”  
“Dal fatto che?” cercò di incitarlo Hiccup, aiutandosi anche con una teatrale mimica della mano.  
“Dal fatto che tu riceva complimenti da qualcuno che non sono io!” concluse lui, tutto d'un fiato, per paura che il coraggio di dire la verità potesse venire meno.  
Scese un silenzio di tomba dove Hiro aveva cominciato a guardarsi le scarpe e Hiccup lo fissava con gli occhi strabuzzato, non del tutto convinto di aver sentito bene.  
“Hiro, tu mi stai dicendo che...?”  
Il più piccolo grugnì: “Non farmelo ripetere!” sentenziò, alzando un ditino accusatorio e sventolandolo sotto al suo naso, facendolo prima ritrarre e poi scoppiare a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Hiccup lo adorava quando aveva certe uscite. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui ammettere una debolezza simile, ma quando accadeva si sentiva davvero troppo importante - cosa più unica che rara per lui.  
Sbatacchiò le ciglia un paio di volte fissando Hiro con due occhietti frizzanti che lo lasciarono per un attimo spiazzato. Gli prese la testa tra le mani e gli baciò la fronte, con una lentezza dolcissima.  
Quando si staccò trovò il suo migliore amico ancora più imbarazzato con un broncio tenerissimo in faccia. Era troppo adorabile per non fargli scappare un sorriso.  
“Ok, ok! Ora... ora basta! BASTA!” sbottò il moretto, staccandosi bruscamente dal tocco gentile di Hiccup che, invece sentirsi offeso dai suoi modi bruschi, ridacchiò dato che ormai lo ci era abituato. “Adesso... mangia quel coso e rientriamo! Abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo...” borbottò, infine.  
Il suo migliore amico tornò a sedersi comodamente sul pallet e, infilando una mano nel suo sacchetto e facendone emergere il proprio panino, rispose, con un guizzo divertito che gli attraversò la faccia: “Bon appétit mon bel ami!”.

 


	2. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo Glee, immensamente.  
> Per questo il titolo di ogni capitolo sarà una canzone: vorrei che voi immaginaste il personaggio cantare quella melodia.  
> E' una richiesta assurda, lo so, ma ne sarei strafelice.  
> Miryel, grazie ancora per tutto ciò che fai.  
> Buona lettura, speriamo che vi piaccia.

 

\- _Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-wha-what did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

 _K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_ - 

Premetti la punta del pennello sulla tela per poi sbuffare e tirare una lunga, spessa, linea gialla sbilenca.  
Che palleeeee!   
Ma perché fra tutti i soggetti esistenti al mondo dovevamo fare una minchiosa natura morta?!  
Di morto c'erano le mie palle, altro che frutta fuori stagione!   
Che poi dico io… che cazzo c'entra la banana con il finto tacchino accasciato sul tavolo?!  
Non erano meglio le fragole a questo punto? Almeno disegnavo qualcosa che mi piaceva, porca miseria!  
Invece no! Devevo fare una schifosa cosa gialla, e indovinate che altro? Un ananas... ho detto tutto!  
Odio! Odio! ODIO!  
Una lieve vibrazione mi distrasse da quell'inizio di sclero facendomi sbuffare leggermente.  
“Giuro che se è un altro messaggio in segreteria-” sussurrai innervosito estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa color melanzana, per poi ammutolirmi quando lessi il nome del mittente.  
" _Attiva già a quest'ora?! 'Cazzo mangi a colazione?_ : D" digitai velocemente per poi bloccare lo schermo.  
" _Eddai Hiro-chan~ lo so che lo vuoi pure tu_ "  
“Che troia” ridacchai, rispondendo a tempo record.  
" _Che vuoi che faccia?_ "  
" _Mm~ quello che desideri_ "  
" _Fosse per me te lo sbatterei dentro anche subito_ "  
" _E chi ti dice che te lo farei fare senza oppormi?_ "  
" _Sesto senso_ : P"  
“Perché sei una zitella repressa”  
" ○ ( > A < ) ○ _b-bakaaaa!!!_ "  
" _Beh? Allora? *Le accarezza la guancia con il dorso della mano* Che si fa?_ "  
" _*Gli afferra il polso e ghigna* Direi che sarebbe anche l'ora d'iniziare, Hiro-chan~_ "  
Mi mordicchiai maliziosamente il labbro inferiore rendendomi conto, solo in quel momento, che era parecchio screpolato e a tratti spaccato.  
Hiccup aveva ragione: forse era davvero il caso di mettere quel fottuto burro di cacao; però non era decisamente nel mio stile avere perennemente le labbra appiccicose e di uno strano sapore.  
Bleah! No, decisamente no.  
Scacciai via quel pensiero assurdo dalla testa e tornai a concentrami sulla conversazione.  
Non male: sexting già alle otto di mattina! Certo che quella non aveva proprio un cazzo da fare a lavoro!  
Scrollai le spalle disinteressato e misi le cuffie aprendo la playlist del telefono, per poi premere play e impostai la modalità random.  
Appena partirono le prime note chiusi gli occhi e feci un respiro profondo muovendo le labbra a tempo di musica e, ogni tanto, canticchiando a bassa voce cercando di svuotare la mente, ma l'attenzione fu catturata quasi subito da un'enorme toppa bianca che faceva capolino dal maglioncino di Hic, proprio all'altezza della fascia cervicale.  
Aggrottai la fronte infastidito e tirai una sonora pedata alla sedia di fronte a me facendo sobbalzare il mio migliore amico, che era tutto intento a studiare il piatto di plastica da picnic dov'era ammassata tutta quella robaccia alla rinfusa.  
“HIRO!” sibiló a denti stretti parecchio imbarazzato dell'urletto che gli era sfuggito per la sorpresa.  
“Dio quanto amo la tua voce~ Mi viene una voglia matta di fotterti”   
Il fulvo mi guardó scioccato con la bocca semi spalancata incapace di rispondermi a tono.  
Ghignai divertito: adoravo metterlo in difficoltà per queste cose siccome, sto' scemo, sognava ancora un amore puro e platonico con quella zoccola di Astrid.  
Ma si poteva essere così ebeti?!   
Quella tizia aveva aperto le gambe così tante volte che al posto della vagina adesso si ritrovava la stazione centrale di NYC!  
“Che ti sei fatto al collo?” chiesi indicando con il mento il punto coperto in modo impeccabile dal cerottone, sicuramente medicato da lui stesso.  
Lo dicevo sempre che aveva una precisione mostruosa e una delicatezza insita con quelle dita, manco fosse un chirurgo!  
Senza volerlo soffermai lo sguardo sulle sue mani ma solo per una manciata di secondi, dato che ormai ne ricordavo ogni singolo millimetro a memoria: normalmente si definiscono a schiaffi perché sono con il palmo piccolo e le dita lunghe e fini, insomma, un colpo secco e ti ritrovi stampato sulla guancia la loro impronta oltre a provare un frizzo allucinante.  
Ma non nel suo caso.  
Avendole sempre fresche e morbide era un piacere sentirle addosso, soprattutto se ti massaggiava o accarezzava con affetto.  
Dischiusi le labbra e trattenni un sospiro mentre ricordavo l'ultima volta che avevamo fatto il bagno insieme: per poco non avevo gemuto quando aveva passato la spugna lungo tutta la mia spina dorsale…  
“Ah, questo? Mm è-è stato Toothless” disse titubante sfiorandosi la garza.  
“Quel gatto di merda! Prima o poi lo scuoio!” ringhiai maledicendo quel sacco di pulci nero.  
Era posseduto, non c'erano altre spiegazioni!  
Se il suo padrone non era nella stessa stanza quello lì diventava una vera e propria furia!  
“Ma no dai, è stata colpa mia. Ieri ho fatto un gran fracasso con la sega a nastro e, sai com'è, non sopporta i rumori troppo forti” mormoró guardandosi attorno per individuare il prof e constatare se disturbasse o meno.  
Fissai intensamente il mio amico d'infanzia serrando le labbra: ancora non capivo il perché avesse scelto quel coso al canile e non un altro gatto.  
Eppure appena eravamo passati di fronte alla sua gabbia non aveva avuto dubbi: “Vorrei questo, per favore”  
Sia io che il custode cercammo di fargli cambiare idea in tutti i modi ma, cocciuto com'è, non desistette .  
Alcune volte mi rendevo conto che Hiccup era davvero troppo buono… non dico un santo ma, cioè cazzo, esisteva davvero una persona così gentile e dolce?!  
Aveva le sue manie, era vero, ma il fatto di anteporre gli altri a se stesso, prima o poi, l'avrebbero portato al macello.  
Forse era per questo che gli stavo così vicino? Lo volevo proteggere?  
Osservai il suo viso delicato per poi rimanere intrappolato nei suoi tristi occhi verde bosco.  
No, non era quello il motivo.  
Era un altro molto più malsano ed egoistico, ma non l'avrei mai ammesso.  
“Ancora con quella casetta per i pipistrelli? È così difficile?”  
Alzai un sopracciglio scettico: conoscendolo non ci avrebbe messo neanche un'ora per farla.  
“Mm? No no, è altro” rispose vago iniziando a gesticolare “Volevo fare un modellino di drago intarsiato e-”  
“Cosa?! Un altro?! Dio mio Hic, ne sei pieno in camera! Datti una regolata!”  
“M-ma questo sarà più dettagliato grazie al traforo e-”  
“Tu sei malato!”   
A quelle parole scrolló le spalle, divertito: “E quando mai ho detto di essere sano?”  
Ridacchiammo insieme per quella sua uscita tra lo spallato e il rassegnato, non aveva tutti i torti dopotutto.   
Noi eravamo tutto fuorché "normali".  
Il cellulare vibró di nuovo e lo sfilai dalla tasca del pantaloncino hawaiano verde acido senza pensarci due volte.  
L'avessi mai fatto.

" _Mitt.: Utente Sconosciuto  
Ogg.: Rispondi  
Hiro, dobbiamo parlare_ "

Rabbia.  
Solo tanta, ma tanta rabbia.  
Serrai la mascella con tutta la forza che avevo fino a far scricchiolare i denti e mi alzai di scatto facendo rovesciare la sedia, producendo così un rumore di metallo e legno che disturbó il tranquillo silenzio dell'aula d'arte.  
“H-Hiro?!” miagoló Hic, ma non lo ascoltai. La rabbia mi aveva reso completamente sordo, sentivo solo un fischio lontano che diventó sempre più irritante, sempre più forte, fino a farmi scoppiare il cervello.  
Vedevo le facce disorientate dei compagni di classe; vedevo il mio migliore amico spalancare gli occhi e impallidire… li vedevo, ma la rabbia mi aveva annebbiato anche la vista. Era tutto confuso e sinceramente non me ne fregava nulla di ciò che pensavano. Dovevo sfogarmi, dovevo gridare, dovevo buttare fuori quella cosa che mi stava corrodendo l'anima.  
Quella sensazione di stomaco compresso, i pugni che fremevano per tutta quella tensione muscolare…  
Esplosi.  
“PEZZO DI MERDA!” urlai con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo e sfracellai il cellulare a terra con una brutalità mai avuta fino ad ora.  
“STRONZO” strillai, pestando quell'arnese fino a ridurlo in tanti piccoli pezzettini che si sparpagliarono per tutto il pavimento.  
Continuai a inveire finché la voce acuta non si trasformò in un soffio rauco, finché il corpo non divenne pesante e dolorante, finché la testa non cancelló quel brutto episodio.  
Ero stanco.  
Stanco di tutta quello schifo.  
“Hiro….” la voce dolce del mio migliore amico mi riportó alla realtà in modo fastidioso.  
Odiavo quella falsa bontà che le persone esibevano per nascondere la pietà!   
“CAZZO VUOI? NON ROMPERE LE PALLE!” ringhiai pentendomene subito: il fulvo sgranó gli occhi come se fosse stato colpito in piena faccia da un pugno, ferendolo emotivamente.   
Complimenti Hiro, hai appena distrutto la persona più importante della tua vita.  
“H-Hic… io” incominciai a balbettare in preda all'ansia.  
Cazzo non lui! Non lui, ti prego!  
“M-mi dispiace ma-” un improvviso colpo secco mi colpí la nuca facendomi mugolare. Mi voltai indietro per capire da chi fosse partito lo scappellotto e, con mia grande sfiga, mi ritovai davanti a un professor Sandman piuttosto corrucciato e inviperito.  
“Emm... upsss” dissi innocentemente facendo un'espressione angelica; peccato che l'uomo non si fece fregare e, dopo aver mosso l'indice in un "no", indicò la porta dell'aula in un chiaro "vai fuori".  
Sospirai sconfitto prendendo lo zainetto e il peluches di Baymax ma, prima di uscire dalla stanza, lanciai un'ultima occhiata ad Hiccup che aveva ancora la testa incassata fra le spalle.  
Bastò quello per farmi capire quanto fossi stato stronzo.

- _Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

 _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _ -

“Tieni”  
Nella mano del mio amico d'infanzia c'erano tutti i pezzettini del cellulare perfettamente conservati, manco fossero delle reliquie.   
“Non dovevi, baka” grugnii scorbutico distogliendo lo sguardo e tirando su con la cannuccia, anche se aspirai solo aria: quel coso doveva sparire dalla mia vista!  
In tutti i modi!  
“Hiro lo sai che la signora Cassie non ne sarà felice, non te ne comprerà un altro” disse il fulvo preoccupato.  
Non sentendo una risposta sospirò leggermente “Come facciamo poi a sentirci senza il telefono?”  
Spalancai gli occhi per quell'osservazione... Cazzo!  
“Ah”  
“Eeeh” disse lui ridacchiando sollevato “Sei proprio un testone certe volte, dovresti pensare prima di agire”   
“Come te?”  
“… non come me, no”  
Rimanemmo un attimo in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
Aveva ragione, come sempre, però non poteva chiedermi di riflettere in modo lineare con un episodio del genere!  
Chiunque avrebbe reagito come me, forse più razionalmente, ma la rabbia ci sarebbe sempre stata.  
Piegai gli angoli della bocca verso il basso infastidito: tch, maledizione! Come rovinarsi una giornata partita bene!  
Chiusi gli occhi e feci un lungo sospiro stringendo forte a me il pupazzo color panna per poi ritornare a guardare il mio migliore amico, che stava osservando in modo piuttosto discreto la vacca bionda.  
“Hic… ” ringhiai a bassa voce sentendo la collera ritornare in superficie.   
Merda, adesso pure a pranzo?!  
“S-scusami” balbettó impacciato, girandosi di scatto e addentando il suo tramezzino con tonno e insalata.  
“Stiamo parlando io e te! Non considerare quella cosa schifosa! A forza di darla via avrà come minimo le piattole!”  
Il ragazzo di fronte a me s'irrigidì tutt'a un tratto per poi fare una faccia nauseata e sussurrare con labbra tremanti un piccolo: “Mon dieu”.  
Come far perdere interesse a Hiccup H. Haddock su un qualcosa velocemente? Semplice, basta dirgli che ha uno scarso livello igienico.  
Annuii lentamente con un'espressione grave in volto “Già...”  
Il fulvo rimase talmente traumatizzato che ripose con cura il piccolo triangolo di pane a latte nel lunch box.  
“M-mi è passata la fame”  
A quelle parole ghignai sornione e mi voltai verso Astrid, trionfante.  
Uno a zero per me puttana schifosa~  
Ma il sorriso duró poco e nulla quando notai che Jack ci stava fissando torvo: che minchia voleva adesso quel cazzone?   
… no, aspetta.  
Mi sistemai meglio gli occhiali sul naso e seguii la traiettoria del suo sguardo aggrottando poi le sopracciglia quando compresi che quell'occhiataccia era indirizzata solo al mio migliore amico.  
Contrassi le spalle sulla difensiva: toccalo e sei morto stupido ossigenato!  
“Hiro stavo pensand- che succede?” mi chiamó il mio amico d'infanzia facendomi tornare con i piedi per terra.  
“Nulla, avevo visto una cosa ma mi sono sbagliato. A cosa pensavi?” chiesi estraendo dal sacchetto di carta marrone una bustina di gummy bear.  
“A parte che dovresti diminuire il cibo spazzatura” mi riprese guadagnandosi un'espressione fanculista “Nell'aula del club di meccanica dovrei avere un cellulare di scorta. Possiamo aggiustare il tuo senza problemi tranne che per lo schermo” disse sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Ah sí?” mugolai atono aprendo il pacchettino diligentemente cosicché non cadessero a terra.  
Lui annuì convinto, felicemente “Sì, e non ci vorrà neanche tanto”  
Roteai gli occhi impacciato per via del suo volto raggiante e buttai giù una manciata di orsetti gommosi: perché ogni volta che faceva quell'espressione mi si aggrovigliavano le interiora?  
Ugh, che palle!  
Tutta quella gentilezza non la meritavo, non dopo avergli urlato addosso.   
“Oi Hic” borbottai passandomi una mano fra i capelli all'altezza della nuca “Senti per prima… ecco… io…”  
Non riuscii a finire la frase siccome il ragazzo di fronte a me appoggió delicatamente due dita sulle mie labbra, zittendomi.  
“Tranquillo, non eri in te... ma se ne vuoi parlare ci sono sempre, e lo sai. Ti aspetterò”  
Sgranai gli occhi a quelle parole e rimasi in silenzio per qualche secondo, incredulo.  
Più il tempo passava più mi rendevo conto di che persona fantastica avessi al mio fianco, anche se lo ferivo in continuazione lui era sempre assieme a me, anche se lo maltrattavo, insultavo e molto altro, lui non mi avrebbe mai abbandonato come quell'altro.  
… ma io cosa potevo dargli in cambio?  
“Ok” sussurrai a bassa voce a contatto con le sue falangi per poi afferrargli il polso, in una presa morbida, e fa scorrere la punta del naso fino alle base delle dita e baciare il palmo in modo impalpabile.  
Sarebbe bastato?  
Il viso leggerete arrossato del fulvo mi fece capire che il messaggio era arrivato senza inghippi.  
Ci guardammo intensamente per non so quanti secondi fino a quando una presa al collo non mi mozzó il respiro e una voce acuta non mi perforó il timpano destro irrompendo nel nostro mondo.  
“Eccoti qui Hirooooooooo!!!! Ti devo parlare subito subito subitooooo~”  
“P-professoressa” biascicai sorpreso per quell'abbraccio improvviso.   
La donna si staccò velocemente e sorrise emozionata per poi afferrare il mio braccio e trascinarmi via di peso.  
Feci giusto in tempo ad afferrare Baymax per il braccio e portarlo al petto, o lo avrei lasciato lì assieme ad Hiccup.  
“Presto presto presto! Prima che finisca la pausa pranzo- Oh…” si bloccò sul posto e si voltó verso il mio amico d'infanzia che osservava la scena ammutolito per colpa di quell'interruzione inaspettata.  
“Te lo posso rubare per un minutinoinoino?” pigoló, incerta.  
Lui ci osservò impassibile per poi sorridere dolcemente “Ma certo che sí, Lemon sensei. Ci vediamo dopo al club” disse conciso senza cambiare minimamente espressione facciale.  
Dischiusi le labbra nel panico: quello che avevo di fronte non era più il mio Hic, ma una marionetta con i fili recisi.  
“Hi-”  
“Facciamo veloce veloce~ Alla prossimaaaaa” e detto questo la bionda riprese a camminare a passo svelto tirandomi dietro.  
Il fulvo mi salutó con la mano ma era finto… troppo finto, e il sangue mi si geló nelle vene.  
Hiccup, per quanto fosse buono con me, aveva un lato nascosto che sinceramente in diverse occasioni mi aveva fatto accapponare la pelle.  
Sperai vivamente che fosse solo una mia impressione ma per poco non ebbi un attacco di panico quando vidi Frost alzarsi dal suo posto - con il vassoio pieno in mano - , affiancare il mio amico d'infanzia e sedersi di fronte a lui, per poi incominciare a parlare.  
“A-aspetti prof! Mi sono dimenticato una cosa importante e-” iniziai a dimenarmi ma la sua voce sofferente e preoccupata mi fece desistere.  
“Hiro è una cosa seria, davvero”  
Sembrava così afflitta…  
Distesi le braccia lungo i fianchi e assistei inerme al mio migliore amico sussultare impaurito, scuotere la testa e gesticolare in modo ansioso mentre Jack lo guardava con odio misto a disgusto.  
Sicuramente il capitano della squadra di hockey aveva intuito che il ragazzo di fronte a sè provava qualcosa per la sua troia, ma era risaputo che metà scuola le sbavasse dietro, allora perché parlare direttamente con lui?   
Il decolorato strinse gli occhi e con la mascella contratta disse qualcosa che fece pietrificare Hic, il quale abbassó la testa, ferito come non mai.  
Merda no! Cazzo gli sta dicendo quel figlio di puttana?!  
Trattenni di nuovo il respiro alla comparsa del lato freddo e inanimato del fulvo.  
Il cuore mi schizzó in gola e i battiti aumentarono per la paura: alcune volte stentavo a credere che fosse la stessa persona, come quando partecipava alle gare di scherma... era un vero e proprio scambio di personalità.  
Jack spalancó gli occhi disarmato per il repentino cambiamento dell'altro ma non controbattè, anzi, si alzò lentamente per poi rovesciargli addosso il vassoio pieno di cibo e lasciarlo solo al tavolo dopo essersi chinato all'altezza del suo orecchio.  
“No…” singhiozzai portandomi una mano alla bocca.  
No no no no no no no! Perché?! Perché aveva fatto così? Perché?!  
Perché continuavano a tormentarlo?! Era la persona più buona che potesse esistere, perché facevano così?  
Le risate di scherno che provenirono dalla mensa mi fecero salire la nausea e tremare le ginocchia: avevo appena abbandonato la persona che amavo più di ogni cosa al mondo nel momento più cruciale che potesse esistere. Per cosa, poi?! Una chiacchierata tra docente e alunno?  
Schifo schifo schifo!  
Gli adulti erano rivoltanti! Gli adolescenti erano delle merde ambulanti!  
Tutto faceva schifo!  
SCHIFO SCHIFO SCHIFO!  
La donna aprì la porta dell'aula di chimica, che era completamente deserta a quell'ora, e mi fece sedere al solito tavolo per poi mettersi vicino a me al posto del mio compagno.  
Lí per lí mi diede noia ma mi ripresi subito dopo aver incrociato i suoi amorevoli occhi verde muschio.  
“Che.. che succede?” balbettai con voce incerta non per nulla sicuro del motivo di quel colloquio privato.  
“Il professor Sandman mi ha raccontato tutto” inizió lei per poi assumere un'espressione ferita “Perdonami se ti lascio solo in balia degli eventi”.  
Abbassai il viso al pavimento, infastidito. Ci mancava solo il solito discorso da "siamo qui per voi"!  
“Hiro... mi dispiace che le cose siano andate così. Ora che avevamo instaurato un rapporto così bello io devo andare, non sai quanto mi dispiaccia”  
Scrollai le spalle apatico: “Ci sono abituato… voi adulti non rispettate mai le promesse”  
“Hiro...” sussuró flebile per poi appoggiare una mano sulla mia spalla delicatamente “Vedrai, le cose andranno meglio. Hai Haddock con te e se mai ci fossero problemi hai il mio numero”  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia contrariato “Perché non rimane lei? Non voglio uno sconosciuto durante una delle mie materie preferite”  
Honey Lemon ridacchió più serena a quella mia uscita molto infantile e lasciò la presa.  
“Lo sconosciuto ha una doppia laurea e ha solo 24 anni! Ti rendi conto?!”  
Sbattei le palpebre allibito: che cazzo di genio era?!   
“In cosa?”  
“Biochimica e meccanica applicata~”  
Serrai le labbra avvertendo un crescente fastidio: avevo un brutto presentimento; bruttissimo, ma forse era solo una mia impressione.  
“Perché mi sta dicendo queste cose quando alla classe ha detto poco e nulla?”  
Niente tornava, e anche Hiccup aveva sospettato qualcosa. Perché tutti questi rigirii di parole invece di dirci il suo nome? Persino il professor Callaghan aveva glissato la domanda in modo magistrale.  
La fissai corrucciato cercando una risposta nel suo volto ma, vuoi per la mia espressione contrita o altro, la donna non resistette a lungo in silenzio e si sporse in avanti azzerando lo spazio personale.  
“Hiro, non dovrei dirtelo ma-” neanche il tempo di finire la frase che la campanella c'interruppe proprio sul più bello facendoci sussultare sul posto.  
“A quanto pare il fato è contrario” sussurró la bionda a fil di voce visibilmente rattristata ritornando dritta con la schiena.  
Strinsi con forza fra le braccia il pupazzo fino a far azionare la sua voce registrata che riencheggió nella stanza in modo piuttosto sinistro: “On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”.  
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore per poi portare i piedi sulla sedia in modo da poter nascondere il viso fra le gambe.  
“Fisico o emotivo?” bisbigliai trattenendo tutto il mio disagio e malessere senza farlo trasparire esternamente.  
No, stavolta non avrei fatto preoccupare il mio migliore amico. Stavolta avei risolto da solo il mio problema.

“On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“…Ten”

\- _Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer_ -

“Ma.. che cosa voleva Jack?” chiesi incrociando le braccia al petto mentre osservavo la schiena del mio amico d'infanzia irridirsi fino a diventare così dritta da sembrare una fottuta asse da stiro.  
Alla fine aveva cambiato la maglietta con una pulita e si era lavato i capelli senza però premurarsi di asciugarli.   
Dopo quell'episodio ero più che sicuro che fosse corso negli spogliatoi per lavarsi, anche solo superficialmente; insomma quel tanto che bastava per essere decente.  
“F-Frost dici? Mah, nulla di che, sai siamo su due piani diversi e di certo non ci siamo messi a parlare di fantasy anche se sarebbe sicuramente interessante e-”  
“Hic” lo richiamai più serio sentendo già il nervosismo pizzicarmi le mani.  
Il chiamato in causa roteó nervosamente le pinzette fra le dita per poi sospirare rassegnato, anche se ancora molto teso: “Mi ha detto in modo molto diretto di smetterla di fissare Astrid”  
“Perché?” chiesi, sperando che finalmente almeno un dubbio si dissipasse.  
“…Io non… non l'ho capito” soffió riprendendo a sistemare i vari pezzetti del cellulare al loro posto, aiutato da una lampada da laboratorio con lente.  
Sbattei un paio di volte le palpebre confuso: cioè la persona più precisa, pignola e logica al mondo non aveva chiesto spiegazioni o chiarimenti?! Figurati non comprendere siccome era, assieme a me, il miglior studente di quello schifo di scuola.  
“Che significa "non l'ho capito"?! Cos'è, una presa di culo?!” ringhiai serrando i pugni e staccandomi dalla parete dell'aula del club.  
“… No Hiro, non lo è. Scusami” mormoró lentamente, a capo chino.  
La rabbia si trasformò in tristezza quando compresi che non me ne voleva parlare.   
Non ero abbastanza all'altezza?   
Però se non potevo aiutarlo, a cosa servivo?  
Un leggero colpetto alla porta ci fece spostare lo sguardo verso l'entrata incuriositi: il professor Belch, a parte che non avrebbe bussato ma si sarebbe fiondato dentro manco fossimo in una bettola, se n'era andato mezz'oretta fa biascicando che aveva bisogno di una birra… sicuramente era andato a ubriacarsi nel solito locale in compagnia di qualche idiota.  
“Avanti” rispose il fulvo parecchio incuriosito, io invece decisi di non muovermi tanto le mani le avevano anche loro, no?!  
“È permesso?” la voce calda e vellutata del preside che uscì dal piccolo spiraglio della porta socchiusa ci fece rilassare cancellando l'aria opprimente che si era creata neanche pochi minuti fa.  
“Certo che lo è professore!” rispose Hic entusiasta sorridendo contento.  
Tch, sto vecchio del cazzo!   
Guarda com'è felice adesso quel coglione!  
L'uomo entró con discrezione per poi chiudere l'uscio dietro di sé senza produrre suoni troppo forti, siccome sapeva che adoravamo la tranquillità mentre lavoravamo a chissà quale diavoleria.  
“Come state?”  
“Bene grazie, e lei?” mentí spudoratamente il mio migliore amico seguendolo con lo sguardo.  
“Non c'è male, grazie”  
C'era una cosa che non sopportavo in loro due che ogni santa volta mi faceva sentire un completo estraneo, anche se io e il mio compagno eravamo uniti fin dell'asilo: la bravura di Hiccup era saper mentire neanche fosse un giocatore professionista di poker, solo con me faceva intravvedere i suoi problemi o i suoi tormenti. Ma con Callaghan… con quel tizio si capivano benissimo con sí e no due parole anche quando bluffavano, che fosse perché nascondevano entrambi qualcosa? O perché chi aveva degli scheletri nell'armadio aveva un codice proprio?  
Alcune volte non vorrei essere un libro così aperto.  
“Sandman mi ha-”  
“Raccontato l'episodio del telefono.. Tch, ma non avete niente di meglio da fare voi insegnati che spettegolare sui vostri studenti?!” esplosi invelenito.   
“Hiro!” esclamò il mio amico alzandosi in piedi di scatto “Chiedi subito scusa!”  
“Perché dovrei?!” risposi a tono sentendo di nuovo crescere l'acido sulla lingua.  
Dio che voglia malsana di picchiare qualcuno!  
L'uomo fece un piccolo cenno al fulvo di calmarsi ma lui continuò ad osservare la scena corrucciato con le labbra strette.  
Era inutile che facesse così! Avevo tutto il diritto di essere incazzato!   
“Hamada, il professore è semplicemente preoccupato per te. Siete i migliori studenti che abbiamo mai avuto. E' logico che se succede qualcosa ci mobilitiamo” rispose in modo freddo e calmo, impassibile direi.  
“Ah ma certo, la pubblicità prima di tutto!”  
“Credo che anche tu sappia che questo istituto non ne necessita”  
“Però le sovvenzioni vi fanno gola razza di schifosi bas-”  
“ÇA SUFFIT!” urló Hic sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo facendo sparpagliare i vari progetti a terra.  
Mi zittí all'istante: erano da anni che non lo vedevo così arrabbiato, forse avevo davvero esagerato stavolta.  
“M-mi dispiace tantissimo” balbettó lui colpevole iniziando a raccattare i vari fogli per poi riporli con cura in una cartellina.  
Callaghan si piegó a terra per aiutarlo e passargli il materiale rimanente e calmarlo dicendogli che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato o ingiusto.  
Rimasi come un deficiente lì piantato in piedi mentre i sensi di colpa iniziarono a divorarmi lo stomaco.   
Perché oggi non ne andava bene una?   
Perché non riuscivo a controllarmi?   
“Grazie…” sussurró alla fine il mio migliore amico, allungando la mano per prendere gli ultimi disegni che gli porgeva il preside.  
“Di nulla” disse lui sorridendo leggermente, rassicurandolo indirettamente.  
Fu una frazione di secondo ma le loro dita si sfiorarono, un contatto piuttosto normale ma il mio amico d'infanzia ritrasse immediatamente la mano per poi abbassare il viso e nasconderlo grazie alle ciocche più lunghe sulle guance.  
… questo non mi piacque, per nulla.  
Decisamente fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
“VAFFANCULO HICCUP!” urlai con voce stridula per per poi afferrare la maniglia della porta, dopo aver recuperato quell'ammasso di ferraglia, e uscire dalla stanza sbattendola con tutta la forza che avevo senza voltarmi o tornare sui miei passi.

\- _Call when you want  
But there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_ -

Aprii l'ingresso del Yuko Kitchen spallato facendo tintinnare rumorosamente il wind bell e gelai sul posto: zia Cass stava parlando animatamente con la signora Matsuda a voce alta per via della sua sordità enfatizzando le parole con gesti convulsi.  
Sospirai sollevato per non esser stato beccato fin da subito e cercai di sgaiattolare verso il retro senza farmi notare ma, ovviamente, quella donna aveva dei supersensori così potenti da percepirmi persino a chilometri e chilometri di distanza pur dandomi le spalle.  
“Fermo là, signorinello! Io e te dobbiamo parlare, subito!” disse afferrandomi il lobo dell'orecchio e portandomi nell'ufficio del personale senza darmi il tempo materiale per reagire a quell'assalto.  
“Ma che ti è passato per la testolina?!” iniziò lei urlandomi contro imbronciata.  
Feci un piccolo passo indietro andando a sbattere il culo proprio contro lo spigolo della scrivania e a stento trattenni un mugolio di dolore.  
“Secondo te come mi sono sentita dopo la chiamata del preside? Malissimo! Ma cos'ho sbagliato con te? No, dimmelo perché non ne ho idea! Per dieci anni ho fatto del mio meglio per crescerti! Sono stata perfetta? No! Ne so qualcosa di bambini? No! Dovevo studiarmi un manuale di genitore? Probabile! Eppure con-”  
“Scusa zia Cass, ti voglio bene” la interruppi sussurrando dolcemente e sfoggiando il mio miglior sguardo a cucciolo indifeso.  
“Bhe anch'io te ne voglio!” esplose rabbonendosi lievemente.  
“Ah, i ragazzi di oggi! Ne usciró pazza! Perché non sei come Hiccup a volte?! Quel ragazzo è un angelo!”  
A quelle parole storsi il naso sapendo benissimo che era così, e io da bravo coglione lo avevo pure insultato per bene davanti a quel matusa.  
“Dov'è che volevo arrivare? Ho perso il filo…”  
“Stavi parlando del professor Callaghan…”  
“Ah sì! Non farlo più ecco! O la prossima volta te la scordi la paghetta!”  
“Ma..”  
“Niente ma!” concluse minacciandomi con un dito e afferrando un muffin al cioccolato che si trovava vicino alla macchinetta del caffè sull'archivio alla mia destra.  
“Fame da stress!” biascicó a bocca piena sputacchiando qua e là delle briciole “Per colpa tua! Mmh... È DAVVERO BUONO!”  
“Emm è un bene?”  
“Non fare il saccente, tu! Ah, e un'ultima cosa” aggiunse, prima di chiudersi dietro la porta della stanza “Perché non l'hai richiamato? Ci teneva molto a sentirti”  
Strinsi le labbra in una linea sottile e mi voltai dandole la schiena: di nuovo?! Non ne volevo sapere nulla di quel deficente! Battei le dita con forza sulla tastiera in modo da riavviare lo schermo producendo dei click piuttosto sonori e nervosi.  
“Me ne sono dimenticato”  
“Lo farai dopo?”  
“Sì”  
Mai.  
“Ok, ti lascio ai compiti! Se vuoi dopo ti porto il cheescake alla fragola”  
“Grazie zia Cass” risposi stizzito buttando a terra lo zainetto che si aprì totalmente, rovesciando sulle piastrelle tutte le mie cose.  
È questo quello che desideri?! BENISSIMO!  
Tirai diversi calci ai vari oggetti facendoli volare a destra e a manca per poi mettermi seduto sulla sedia da ufficio producendo un leggero sbuffo.  
Mi tolsi le infradito con i piedi e schioccai la lingua contro il palato ripetutamente per calmarmi, ma senza successo.  
Calmo.  
CALMO CAZZO!  
DEVO STARE CALMO!  
Mi misi le mani fra i capelli e li arruffai fino a farli diventare una criniera indomabile che avrebbe fatto impallidire qualsiasi leone esistente.  
“Dio che PALLE!” esclamai per poi accasciarmi contro lo schienale della poltroncina e sospirare rumorosamente.  
Mossi le dita dei piedi arricciandole e rilassandole per diversi minuti fino a tranquillizzarmi.   
Musica e giochi online, ecco cosa mi ci voleva!  
Aprii la finestra di Heartstone ed accedetti al gioco mentre infilavo velocemente le cuffie che erano attaccate al cellulare per poi premere il polpastrello sulla cartella di Lady Gaga, ma un piccolo trillo mi bloccò proprio mentre stavo scegliendo la canzone.  
“Hic?” sussurrai incuriosito aprendo la chat di messanger: sulla pagina della nostra conversazione c'era come ultimo messaggio una clip vocale e, senza neanche pensarci due volte, l'ascoltai incuriosito.  
“ _Ugh, maledetto telefono! Ti piace così tanto trollarmi?! Vabbè... mm Hiro senti… mi dispiace tanto per oggi. Se mi vuoi ci sono sempre e cerco di risponderti subito. Non tenerti tutto dentro, ok? Che poi mi preoccupo e stiamo male in due… ci sentiamo dopo e.. mm.. e-ecco.. ti... ti voglio bene testone. Ma tanto tanto tanto”_  
A stento trattenni una grassa risata per la voce impacciata e incerta del fulvo che sicuramente stava arrossendo come non mai per quella sottospecie di dichiarazione.  
Sorrisi dolcemente sentendo tutto il nervosismo scivolarmi via. Il cuore non era più stretto in una morsa lanciate e la rabbia si stava diradando nella mi mente.  
Tutto questo grazie a quattro semplici parole che dette da lui significavano tantissimo per me.  
Ormai era il mio mondo.  
Avvicinai lo schermo alle labbra per poi lasciarci un leggero bacio.  
“Anch'io ti voglio tantissimo bene, baka” 

\- _We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again _ -

 

OOOoooOOOooo **Extra**

Prima di annunciarsi e aprire la porta tirando giù la maniglia, Hiccup controllò la sua immagine riflessa nel vetro della porta d'ingresso.  
Si vedeva in disordine, soprattutto perché il vento che gli aveva sferzato la faccia mentre raggiungeva il Yuko Kitchen in bicicletta lo aveva spettinato tantissimo. Non aveva dei capelli particolarmente indomabili: erano fini e lisci, quindi tendevano a tornare al loro posto con una semplice arruffata. Il problema del fulvo era la sua profonda paura di risultare in disordine. Quella parola era tabù, non voleva nemmeno sentirla nominare.  
Diede un'ultima, lapidaria spazzolata alla frangia ed aprì la porta. Il campanellino con le carpe koi suonò e il brusio della sala lo inondò.  
Percorse con lo sguardo tutto l'ambiente per individuare il suo migliore amico, senza però trovarlo. Non fece in tempo a schioccare la lingua in un suono leggermente scocciato che il viso sorridente di Cass lo raggiunse.   
“Hiccup, ben arrivato! Come stai?” esclamò la donna, raggiante.  
Il fulvo piegò le labbra all'insù e si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, leggermente imbarazzato.  
“Buon pomeriggio signora Cassie. Io tutto bene, e lei? Sono venuto a recuperare Hiro!” comunicò.  
“Tutto bene! Quel testone è in cucina, mi stava dando una mano con i piatti... senza molto successo, in realtà” concluse, rivolta più a se stessa che a Hic.  
Quest'ultimo ridacchiò: “Immagino, non è proprio il suo forte.” commentò, poi aggiunse: “Lo aspetterò qui.”  
“Raggiungilo pure. Ormai sei di casa!” rispose la donna, facendogli poi l'occhiolino prima di voltarsi e raggiungere di nuovo il bancone.  
Hiccup sospirò. Sì, era di casa, ma tendeva ancora a non abituarsi a quella situazione. Non avrebbe mosso un solo oggetto senza il permesso della padrona del locale. Era più una questione di rispetto che altro.  
Passò cautamente in mezzo a qualche tavolo, cercando di non disturbare la clientela e raggiunse l'entrata della cucina. Dall'oblò poté vedere Hiro tutto indaffarato e con un broncio tenerissimo intento a tagliare goffamente del pane. Ridacchiò lievemente, poi spinse la porta ed entrò.  
“Ciao!” si annunciò, senza avvicinarsi troppo per non disturbarlo. Il ragazzetto tendeva a distrarsi facilmente e di certo non era il momento giusto, dato che stava armeggiando con un coltello piuttosto affilato.  
Il moro si voltò di tre quarti e, vedendo chi aveva appena oltrepassato la soglia, non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso di gioia.  
“Hic!” esclamò, lasciando andare il suo operato e pulendosi le mani sporche di farina con un lembo del grembiule. Portò le mani dietro la schiena per slacciarlo e lo posò poco ordinatamente su un piano della cucina. “Andiamo!”  
Il fulvo, che lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo mentre eseguiva tutte quelle azioni, alzò un sopracciglio e arricciò le labbra, non del tutto convinto di voler dar voce ai suoi pensieri.  
“Che c'è?” chiese Hiro, incerto, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui e portandosi una mano unticcia sulla frangetta per alzarla e scoprire la fronte madida di sudore.  
“Hiro...” mormorò Hic, con la voce tremolante, alzando un ditino per indicarlo. “Non hai intenzione di venire così, vero?”  
Il genio lo fissò per qualche istante, confuso; abbassò gli occhi sulla sua maglietta rossa di Captain America e rispose: "Dici che dovrei mettere quella di Ironman?"  
Il fulvo soffocò un rantolo di disagio e, cercando di non dare a vedere che si era innervosito per via della gigantesca macchia d'olio ben visibile all'altezza del petto, proprio vicino al disegno, contò mentalmente fino a dieci.  
“No, Hiro... non è questo...” esordì. “Quella macchia... e i pantaloni sporchi... e i tuoi capelli unti... e il sudore...”  
Il più piccolo si accigliò, senza premurarsi di controllare seriamente in che stato pietoso fosse: “Mi stai dipingendo come al solito come se fossi un barbone... Sono un po' trasandato! Ma che importa? Ho lavorato tutta la mattina e non sarai tu a convincermi ad andare di sopra e cambiarmi!” controbatté.  
Hiccup si morse un labbro e incastrò la testa tra le spalle, a disagio: “Appunto perché hai lavorato tutta la mattina dovresti fa-”  
“Non se ne parla proprio!”  
“Hiro, per l'amor del cielo...” sospirò ancora l'altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia, esausto. Ogni santa volta era la stessa storia. Per convincerlo a darsi una lavata e una sistemata doveva impiegare ore e ore... certe volte aveva voglia di tramortirlo, buttarlo in doccia e lavarlo, tanta era la voglia che aveva di discutere per l'ennesima volta di quel fatto.   
Il genio incrociò le braccia al petto, come un bambino di 3 anni che fa i capricci e, tamburellando un piedino a terra con le sue Converse giallo limone, sbuffò: “Ho detto di no...”  
Se c'era una cosa in cui Hic era bravo, era sicuramente convincere il suo migliore amico a fare determinate cose con le buone maniere. E le sue buone maniere implicavano anche...  
“E se... facessimo il bagno assieme?” chiese.

Il sorriso di Hiccup palesava sul suo volto lattescente tutta la sua soddisfazione nell'essere riuscito nel suo intento.  
La vasca da bagno era piena sino a metà; la schiuma era molta, moltissima. Proprio come piaceva ad Hiro.  
Una candela spenta a forma di fiore di loto galleggiava allegramente portata in lungo e in largo dalla corrente generata dal movimento dei due e la luce soffusa rendeva quel momento di relax ancora più piacevole.  
“Tanto alla fine si fa sempre come dici tu...” borbottò il moretto, seduto di fronte al fulvo, lanciandogli per dispetto uno schizzo d'acqua in faccia.  
Hiccup strinse le palpebre per evitare che il sapone gli entrasse negli occhi e, quando li riaprì, vide che il più piccolo stava ridacchiando con le ginocchia strette al petto.  
Non era la prima volta che facevano il bagno insieme, anzi. Si poteva dire che ormai quello era un rito settimanale che, per lo più, era incentivato dal più grande, sempre critico nei confronti di Hiro e della sua pigrizia nel prendersi cura del proprio corpo, sia a livello d'igiene che quello alimentare.   
Era più che certo che un giorno lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, perché oltretutto provare a ragionarci era pressoché impossibile.  
“Vuoi che ti strofini la schiena, per farmi perdonare?” sorrise, infine. Quando l'altro annuì leggermente, andando poi a posare nuovamente il mento sulle ginocchia strette al petto, il fulvo allungò una mano dietro di sé per prendere il guanto di spugna e lo infilò.  
L'amico si voltò e si fece scivolare tra le sue gambe poggiando poi le mani sulle sue ginocchia e carezzandole dolcemente.  
Hiccup, a quel contatto, allargò di più il suo sorriso, alzando poi la mano guantata e, dopo averla inumidita, cominciò a passarla lentamente e con movimenti circolari sulla schiena di Hiro, che mugugnò deliziato dalla sensazione che la spugna sulla pelle e continuò a carezzargli le ginocchia.  
“Va bene così...?” chiese Hic, con un filo di voce, avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio tutto arrossato del più piccolo, che annuì semplicemente.  
Il fulvo continuò con la stessa andatura per un po' e, quando si fermò, si tolse il guanto per poi portare entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell'amico e le carezzò. Erano lisce, dannatamente morbide.  
Hiro non era particolarmente in carne, anzi era piuttosto mingherlino ma a differenza di ciò che chiunque potesse pensare, non era pelle e ossa. La carne c'era ed era una meraviglia starla a toccare e carezzare.  
Fece scendere le mani lungo le scapole, definendone la linea delle ossa con i polpastrelli, per poi incontrare le vertebre della sua spina dorsale e passandovi un dito sopra per tracciarne ogni incavo.  
Quando raggiunse infine l'attaccatura dell'osso sacro, andò a carezzargli i fianchi e poi lo abbracciò da dietro, incontrando con il petto la sua schiena bollente e umida. Nascose il viso nella sua spalla e ne lasciò un leggero bacio.  
Sentì la spina dorsale dell'altro vibrare per i brividi.  
“Capito perché non dico mai di no ad un bagno con te?” chiese il genio, a bassa voce, girando leggermente lo sguardo. Tutto ciò che vide fu un ammasso di capelli umidi.  
Hiccup non alzò la testa, ma Hiro lo sentì ridacchiare sulla sua pelle.  
“Perché in fondo non sei così testone come vuoi far credere...”   
“Touché!” commentò il moro.  
“Vuoi che ti lavi anche i capelli?” chiese ancora il più grande, alzando leggermente la testa e incontrando con la punta del naso la sua chioma corvina e inalò leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi. Profumava moltissimo, malgrado avesse passato tutta la mattina in cucina. Le sue ciocche non avevano catturato l'odore di fritto o di pesce, ma mantenevano ancora quell'odore particolarmente piacevole che caratterizzava da sempre i capelli del ragazzetto. Alzò una mano per passargliela tra le ciocche e, anche se al tocco delle dita umide si bagnarono subito, rimanevano morbidi come la seta. Era affascinante sentire quella sensazione tra le falangi.  
“Come vuoi tu” rispose l'altro, semplicemente.  
Hiccup sapeva che se non avesse voluto glielo avrebbe detto. Quello era solo un modo carino per dirgli che poteva davvero fare come voleva, ma se decideva di sì era sicuramente contento di ricevere quelle coccole.  
Si staccò dalla sua schiena e prese tra le mani la piccola doccia con il tubo. Aprì l'acqua e quando sentì che era abbastanza calda cominciò a passarla su tutta la testa del genio. Appena tutti i capelli furono abbastanza umidi, posò la doccia e prese un po' di shampoo sulle mani e cominciò poi a massaggiare la testa del moretto che, compiaciuto dai polpastrelli dell'amico che si prendevano cura di lui, allungò le gambe nella vasca e si rilassò completamente, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando ogni singolo passaggio, ogni singola carezza, ogni singolo contatto.  
“Hic... dietro le orecchie...”   
Il fulvo rise: “Sei come un gatto, Hiro...”.  
Portò le mani dietro le sue orecchie e cominciò a grattare leggermente con la punta delle dita e l'altro alzò il collo, sorridendo. Proprio come un gatto che cerca le coccole...  
Hiccup adorava vederlo così in estati e amava ancora di più il fatto che fosse lui a farlo sentire così. Poteva dubitare di un "ti voglio bene" detto a voce, facendosi duemila paranoie... ma la faccia del più piccolo, in quel momento, non nascondeva nulla. Si vedeva che era appagato da ogni suo gesto, pieno di tutto l'affetto che potesse metterci il suo migliore amico.  
E Hic, in un certo senso, si sentiva ancora più vicino a lui in quelle situazioni.  
Prese di nuovo la doccia e aprì l'acqua per sciacquare via il sapone e, quando fu certo di aver tolto ogni traccia dello shampoo prese un pettine e cominciò a sfilacciare i nodi. Ce n'erano pochi, pochissimi. Forse perché anche Hiro, malgrado avesse una montagna di capelli perennemente disordinati e scomposti, li aveva fini e lisci e non tendevano spesso ad intrecciarsi tra loro.  
Non appena finì il suo operato, il ragazzetto poggiò la schiena contro il suo petto e si rilassò totalmente. Alzò la testa per guardare l'orologio appeso appena sopra la porta e disse, in tono disinteressato: “Fino a che ora è aperta l'esposizione Hi-Tech?”  
Il suo amico d'infanzia alzò lo sguardo per guardare anche lui che ora fosse, poi sbuffò divertito: “Ha chiuso mezz'ora fa, Hiro” comunicò, poi gli circondò le braccia intorno al petto per abbracciarlo.  
Il moro posò le mani sulle sue e sorrise sornione, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“E così anche quest'anno lo abbiamo mancato per le tue stupide fisse per l'igiene!” esclamò, scocciato, ma il suo tono non era accusatorio.  
Il fulvo lo conosceva abbastanza bene da riconoscere ogni sua sfumatura. L'anno prima lo avevano mancato a causa della pioggia incessante che aveva deciso di accanirsi su di loro proprio quel giorno, facendoli immergere con la bicicletta in una pozzanghera che all'apparenza sembrava tutt'altro che profonda.   
Ovviamente subito dopo essere riemersi Hiccup aveva insistito per tornare a casa e togliersi tutto quel fango di dosso; e ovviamente l'altro aveva insistito sul fatto che la mostra Hi-Tech era più importante e veniva una volta l'anno e non gli importava nulla di essere zuppo fino al midollo osseo.  
E anche lì la scusa del bagno assieme aveva rovesciato la medaglia...  
“Ci andremo l'anno prossimo” rispose Hic, divertito, facendo spallucce e lascandogli un bacio sulla nuca, dolcemente.  
Hiro sbuffò fintamente infastidito, poi sorrise e sospirando, ripeté: “Ci andremo l'anno prossimo”

 

 


End file.
